


The Family He Never Knew

by Alezandrite



Series: Broodmare [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Aegon Targaryen, Alpha Daenerys Targaryen, Alpha Elia Martell, Alpha Rhaegar Targaryen, Alpha Rhaella Targaryen, Alpha Rhaenys Targaryen, Alpha Viserys Targaryen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Omega Jon Snow, Sassy! Viserys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: House Targaryen and Jon meet for the first time during their evening meal.





	The Family He Never Knew

“Jaehaerys! Right on time!” Rhaegar exclaimed when Jon arrived at the evening meal still dressed in his white clothes only to find the king sitting at the head of the table with the rest of House Targaryen sitting on both sides of the table with the Queen Mother sitting on the left with a bored looking youth who had pale skin, silver-blond hair, and pale lilac eyes and a girl who looked around his age with violet eyes, pale skin, and long, pale silver-gold hair he could tell right off the bat both of them were alphas like their mother and older brother. 

Meanwhile on the right sat a woman Jon knew without a doubt was Queen Elia, an alpha woman who was lithe and dark, with smooth olive skin and long black hair, which means sitting with her were his half-siblings; a girl who looked more Martell than Targaryen only a few years older than him and a boy who was a carbon copy of his father both of them were alphas seems to be a pattern. 

While the King and the Queen Mother gave him a warm welcome the others didn't seem to sure about him which he understood they must have been told of the title given to him and why he was here if there was any way he could convey to them that he wasn't a threat he would but after living as a bastard for fifteen years Jon didn't know the proper way or whatever so instead the dark-haired omega just nodded respectfully before being seated at the end of the table as the serving women were waved in and began to serve them. 

The main dish was the largest boar Jon had ever seen followed by smaller platters of bread and vegetables some of them he didn't recognize along with numerous pitchers of alcoholic beverages of which he could only identify mead and a wine mixed with sugar and spices but before arriving he had already decided that he would stick to water, not wanting to cloud his judgment. 

“Thank you for the invitation, your Grace.”

“Nonsense! You're family!”

“Nonetheless, thank you.”

“Such manners! Omegas here at court are too free with their speech.” 

“I wouldn't know anything about that, your Grace, there aren't many omegas in the North I was mainly raised with alphas and betas.” Jon explained as he took small bites and sips while conversing with the older man as he felt eyes stare at him like he was a freak or something from the corner of his eye he could tell a few Targaryens sizing him up; the king's sister had a curious nature to her as if she's never seen a male omega while to his right the king’s heir and his older half brother watched him as if he was expecting to find something wrong with him. 

“Don't be rude, Rhaegar, introduce him to the family.” 

“Of course, dear mother, where are my manners?!”

“He probably left that at Harrenhal.”

“Viserys!”

“Don't scold me Daenerys I'm not a child!” The King’s brother snapped at his sister after she scolded him as the two completely ignored Rhaegar and the conversation that was taking place as they bickered causing the Queen Mother to roll her eyes, the King to let out an annoyed sigh and the reigning Queen to start drinking goblet of wine she had previously left untouched. 

“Introductions! To my left is the Queen Mother, your grandmother, she'll give you a tour of the Red Keep tomorrow after you break your fast. Next to her is your uncle, Viserys, while he comes off as snarky he is an excellent rider once you have a horse I'm sure he'll be happy to race you on the tourney grounds. Then you have your aunt, Daenerys, a talented archer who won the archery contest during the last tourney. On to your brother and sister, Aegon and Rhaenys, while there is no dry eye in the audience when he sings while playing his harp she likes her ancestor, Nymeria, is a force to be reckoned with. And of course, I'm sure you recognize my lovely wife, Elia, I may be the beauty but she is the brains!”

“It is a pleasure to meet you all.”

“A toast! To Jaehaerys!” 

“I don't really think that's necessary-”

“After spending fifteen long years in the frozen North our prince has returned!” The head of House Targaryen declared ignoring the omegas plea who's cheeks turned red with embarrassment as Queen Elia downed the rest of her drink without a second thought.


End file.
